Multicolored ink-jet cartridges usually include a body having a plurality of ink reservoirs, each for containing different colored ink, and a print head having a print head die with a plurality of slots communicatively coupled to the plurality of ink reservoirs via an ink-delivery manifold. Ink-delivery manifolds increase the size of ink-jet cartridges. This is a problem, especially for applications involving ink-jet cartridges having smaller form factors. Ink delivery manifolds may increase the number and complexity of the process steps used to manufacture ink-j et cartridges and thus the cost of the ink-jet cartridges. Moreover, the body of some ink-jet cartridges is formed as a one-piece injection-molded part and may involve using one or more mold-slide inserts for forming channels in an ink-delivery manifold. Each mold-slide insert leaves behind one or more openings (or mold-slide-insert access holes) in the cartridge body. One or more plugs subsequently seal each mold-slide-insert access hole. The use of a plug and mold-slide-inserts can be costly from a manufacturing standpoint.